


Random Stuff the Sides Say to Each Other Said by My Siblings

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Im trying my best, Just random one shots that came to my head, M/M, Snek boi is here too, Some chapters may be human aus, Some chapters may just be random stuff from conversations ive had, Stinky garbage boi, as in theyre not sides at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: Just stuff that my siblings and I have told each other or about things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before Virgil goes with the other sides

**Virgil** : *putting on a ton of eyeshadow*

**Remus** : *raises eyebrow* tickle me elmo why are you putting eyeliner?

**Deceit** : because he's emo, Remus

 **Virgil** : ****that and I feel shitty as fuck


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Patton is Virgil's dad and they're Mexican American and Patton made tamales to sell

**Patton** : *gently shakes Virgil awake an hour or two before he's supposed to* hey Virge, mijo despiertate

 **Virgil** : *sits up after a bit* que quieres? *rubs eyes*

 **Patton** : can you see how many dozens I've made? Please? Por favor mijo? But first can you help me wrap them up and label them?

 **Virgil** : *nods and for the next half hour helps label them*

 **Patton** : ok! Now count how many dozens there are *hands Virgil a notebook where the orders were written*

 **Virgil** : *eyes it for a bit and starts to count before getting lost because of all the scribbles and having to remember some of them are half a dozen*

 **Patton** : *gets a little annoyed but goes to drop off Roman to middle school*

 **Virgil** : *ten minutes before high school clases are supposed to start and finally realizes the right amount* oh! That's...that's how many there are. Welp...might as well not go to school today. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this...did happen lol. It was with me and my mom


	3. Chapter 3

**Roman** : *just relaxing in couch*

 **Patton:** you know you look so much like Remus, Roman

 **Virgil:** both loud and stuff *smirks*

 **Roman:** *glares* at least I'm cute unlike that homewreaker


	4. Chapter 4

**Roman: *** running on the treadmill*

 **Remus:** *sitting in the couch* slut

 **Roman:** shut the flip up. I'm still a virgin like Logan

 **Logan:** *sitting on the couch and looks up* no I'm not

 **Roman:** *almost trips on treadmill. Stops it* wait what?!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This happened today between me, my little brother, and my mom

**Roman** : *takes smores cereal and pours it into a plastic container and notices it doesn't fill up* hey Remus give me the Kix.

**Re** **mus** : ok *grabs a new box and hands it to his brother*

**Roman** : *pours all of the Kix into the container* like that Logan?!

**Logan** : *turns around from the closet and glares behind his glasses* I said to mix it!

**Roman** : *frowns and smiles* but it's fine! 

**Remus** : yeah! 

**Roman** : *sighs before tilting it lightly side to side and shakes it and it begins to mix and smiles* hey look!

**Remus** : *smiles brightly and suddenly grabs it shaking it a little before flipping it upside down and shakes it before the lid comes off and cereal starts to pour out*

**Roman** : *freezes in shock* REMUS!


End file.
